


wake up call | a.h

by hotchsblacksuit



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchsblacksuit/pseuds/hotchsblacksuit
Summary: An entangled web of schemes can lead to disastrous eventsBoth Aaron Hotchner and Y/n Y/l/n needed a wake up call
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

hi hello hi

this is my second fic & i am so so excited for it

tik tok: @hotchsblacksuit

while i do have school to deal with i am going to try to update AT LEAST once a week

smut will be included in most chapters if it goes with the storyline but as far as romance, this will be a slow burn (enemies to lovers type beat)

disclaimers & trigger warnings

DISCLAIMERS:

\- this fic takes place after foyet, there is no haley. 

\- jack does not exist. he doesn't fit into the story. 

\- as a white person i recognized the lack of representation for poc in fan fics so i will avoid putting in any physical descriptions that would make you feel left out. 

\- please do not make any comments about jack, especially in the smut scenes! it's weird. 

TRIGGER WARNINGS:

\- violence typically seen in criminal minds

\- sexual degradation 

\- sexual praise 

\- thigh riding 

\- bdsm

-edging

-lack of aftercare (eventual aftercare)

\- daddy kink

\- ??knife play??

\- ??gun play??

if needed, anything else will be added further into the story!

i hope you enjoy <3


	2. I

Walking into the doors of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, you're greeted with the face you dreaded the most

Aaron Hotchner. 

"Goodmorning Agent." He spoke to you

"Morning.."

"..Asshole" you whispered under your breath

"Watch your mouth y/n" he snapped back

"You gonna make me Hotch?"

"I can think of a few ways"

Your stomach dropped, "you're disgusting" you told him rolling your eyes. You began walking to the round table room, you took a seat next to Derek, Hotch walking in behind you. 

"Garcia" he said signaling for her to begin speaking

"Ok my crime fighters, St Paul, Minnesota is in desperate need of help. In the past week days there's been 3 bodies found, all with their hands tied behind their back, bleeding from the head. There hasn't been any signs of sexual assault. I'll send all the info to your tablets"

"Wheels up in 20" Hotch said leaving the room

You got up with the rest of the team and made your way into the bullpen. "We got anything to eat I'm hungry as hell" Derek spoke loudly. 

"I don't know, check the fridge" Emily responded

"Already did." 

"Then no idiot" 

You laughed and walked over to Derek "I have snacks in my car if you want to grab them before the jet" you said throwing him your keys. 

"Thanks sweet cheeks" He responded winking at you.

15 minutes later and you were all getting settled on the jet. You were sitting beside Emily in front of Morgan & Hotch, the rest of the team in the back. 

"Spencer & Dave you guys go to the M.E. JJ, Morgan & Emily you go to the station and talk with the lead investigator. Y/n you're with me, we're going to the first crime scene."

You glanced over at Emily with a look of confusion "Uh. Okay" you whispered. 

"Is there a problem Y/n?" Hotch asked looking at you. 

You glanced up at him from your phone "Nope."

"Good."

2 1/2 hours later the jet landed and you all dispersed to the SUV's. 

You followed Hotch to the furthest one and got in the passenger side, "Why'd you pair us together?" 

"Because you're good at your job. Why are so concerned?" 

"Because never once have you paired us together, it's just weird."

"We work on the same team y/n. We're teammates. It's not weird"

"Forget I said anything"

The rest of the ride was silent, only the soft sounds of the radio in the background. 

30 minutes later and you arrived at the crime scene. You got out and followed Hotch to the officers. 

"Afternoon agents, I'm glad you could make it" an older officer spoke

"Happy to help" Hotch responded blandly

"This isn't anything like we've ever seen before, there's a small hole in the side of the head. It seems to be the source of bleeding"

Hotch glanced at you, his way of telling you to look at it. You began to walk towards the body, not wanting to touch anything since you had no gloves. 

Practically on cue a younger officer handed you a pair of gloves "Thanks you" you spoke, nodding at him. You quickly put the gloves on and looked closely at the woman's head. 

You moved her hair and found the hole the officer was talking about earlier, "Hey, Hotch" you shouted, trying to get his attention. He turned his head towards you "Come here" you told him. 

"I found the hole he was talking about, it looks like it could've been done with a drill." 

"A drill? Why would our unsub use a drill?" 

"Like I know. We should head back to the station and let the rest of the team know."

You began walking back towards the SUV. "We'll see you back at the station officers." Hotch told them getting in the drivers side. 

10 minutes into the drive you realized Hotch took a different route. 

"Hotch, where are we?"

"Going to the station."

"This isn't the way we came."

"Well it's the way we're going back."

You raised a brow at him, wondering why he was so snarky.

You glanced out the window and saw a field of cows coming up

"Hotch look!" 

"I don't care about the cows y/n"

"Just look"

"You're so childish."

"Dude what is wrong with you? You've been nothing but a bitch to me all day."

"Dude? Bitch? Watch your language. I'm your boss y/n, you do not speak to me that way"

"No Hotch. I'll speak to you however the hell I want. You're not going to use your authority over me as an excuse to be rude." 

"Grow up y/n. I'm not being rude, I'm not being a bitch, and I'm not "using their power". You just can't handle the fact that I am your boss and you were being childish."

"You can't be serious Aaron. I asked you to look at some damn cows. Get over yourself." 

"Aaron?"

"Yes. Aaron."

And nothing was said after that.

You were back at the station in 45 minutes. You quickly got out of the car and made your way to find the team. 

You were greeted with Spencer. "Hey Spence, did you and Rossi get anything at the M.E?"

"Yeah, they said that the cause of death was damage to the trigeminal nerve caused from drilling into the persons temple."

"Yeah we came to the conclusion it was a drill when I saw the hole on the woman's head." You spoke walking to the rest of the team. 

"Hey Em, did you get anything here?" You asked

"Not much. You know how the cops are, they never know anything. How was your ride with Hotch?"

"Don't even get me started. He was being such a bitch baby the entire ride back. I told him to look at the cows and he lectured me."

Emily began laughing "Of course he did. But go easy on him, ever since he lost Haley he's been more uptight."

"I know that, but just because Haley is dead doesn't mean he should grief by making me miserable. He needs to loosen up."

"I agree but you know how Hotch is. As I said go easy on him"

"It's not my fault his wife is dead though. It's ridiculous."

Emily smiled at you and began walking to the team. You turned around and were face to face with Hotch.

"Conference room. Now."


End file.
